Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Tasks As tasks are finished, please copy the bullet and move it to the "DONE" section To Do * Summaries for: Marlfox * Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) *Anything listed here *Anything listed on the short article page. *Take care of Red linked pages. Done *Wiki Started :) *Many book/character/dvd summaries. As always, everything can be improved. * Brian Jacques Bio * Links page *All known 'Books not in a series' summaries completed. Continue to expand them! *DVD/Media descriptions Wanted The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: '''Dutch *Mariel of Redwall :Mariël, part 2: Het oneindige bos ISBN 9020620770 :Mariël, part 3: Eiland Aardedood ISBN 9020620789 UK *Redwall ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *Mariel of Redwall (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 0099319411 paperback ANNOUNCEMENTS *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *In case anyone didn't notice, Cornflower and Ember_Nickel have been made admins. This is because of their dedication, and to handle the large influx of traffic we are receiving/will receive from Dave's helping hand.--LordTBT 18:20, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Things to Remember Please see the Manual of Style. * On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title when creating an article for them. Featured Wiki If you are a registered user here, you can vote for the Redwall Wiki to become WikiCities' Featured Wiki of the month. We are approximately 1 1/2 votes behind the RC Wiki to be Featured Wiki for March. This means if 2 people who havent voted yet vote, we are winning. If you are a registered user and have not yet voted for the please go do so. Vote Now Discussion Ideas Much, much later down the line, after we are considered a dominating force by everyone else in the ROC(I'd say we are right now de facto, but we don't have the recognition yet) and after we have many more character articles done, we could possibly turn to articles on prominent websites and figures in the ROC as well. --LordTBT 02:18, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Should pages like Category:Mossflower Characters be linked to from their respective books?--Ember Nickel 20:51, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'd say yes. --LordTBT 21:44, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Logo Q: For a logo, is it ok if we use something copyrighted from redwall or should we be copyright-paranoid like wikipedia? :I think being copyright-paranoid is the best bet, but I don't necessarily think taking a Redwall image and sticking "Redwall Wiki" over it should be that big a deal. As long as we credit where it's coming from, there should be no problem. - LordTBT :I've made some sort of logo using the tapestry image from redwall.org. But I can't find a font that looks both serious and not ugly. Are those two things mutually exclusive? :p Here is the logo I made: Here. You know, I think it's kinda ugly :p --Dandin1 00:26, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Ok, at 12:55AM 10/12/05 CST I uploaded this as a temp logo, just so we don't have the wikicities thing there. A logo with color would be nice if someone wants to design one, Thanks --LordTBT :I made a logo in color. Not sure if that's what you want, but you can use it. The original art work is by Chris Baker. It's large and pixelated, but it'll be fine if you shrink it. --Lonna Bowstripe :Please don't make it seem like this is my site, this the community's site. I think because we're already using that image for the Martin the Warrior bio, we should use another one. --LordTBT 20:14, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I've made a possible logo for the Wiki using an image of the Abbey from the UK version of the book, with art by Pete Lyon. The font, I think, looks a bit sloppy but I could fix it. You can see it here. --Cornflower 21:42, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) :The font doesn't look.. serious enough for a wiki. --Dandin1 21:47, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Maybe this is better. The reason it had originally looked sloppy was because I had outlined the letters with white so they'd be easier to see. --Cornflower 22:43, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's never good to use copyrighted work without permission I would suggest that you try and find someone to design a logo for you. Make it a compertition or something on the Art Monster's Lair on Terrouge Forums. -- Axcelia 20:52, 11 Feb 2006 (GMT) Deleting/Renaming Q: How do we delete or rename articles? :Only LordTBT can delete. If you want something deleted, tell him. ::Surely anyone can move the article, though? -- 02:54, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Yeah I actually learned this recently. My apologies for not posting sooner. The "move" button you see at the top of the page is for renaming. ;) --LordTBT 05:05, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Other Should characters such as Sister Geminya, who are referenced but do not appear alive, be categorized by books?--Ember Nickel 20:44, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :A: Yes. Something like "so-and-so is mentioned in bookname". --LordTBT 22:33, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Q: But should we use the Category:High Rhulain Characters or equivalent tags? :::A: I'm gonna say yeah because technically theyre a part of the book. --LordTBT 23:34, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: Harr 'o, messmates, wot say you we start a new category called Events, summarizing some of the events, like der Battle o' Marshank, The Battle o' Southsward, and other such articles?--User: Shadowhiskillconey 18: 10, 22 Dec 2005 :A: Go for it. --LordTBT 23:25, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: How do you add pictures to the articles?--User: Shadowhiskillconey 20:12, 15 Dec 2005 :A: In the left part of the screen, there is a link that says 'Upload File'. Click that, and upload your image, saying who the artist is in the summary and what it is. Then, to put it on the page, link it like . Also you can use 4 tildes ~~~~ to sign your name. --LordTBT 05:12, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Heh, heh...I 'ate to ask, but how is one supposed ter get d' permission for an image from its copyright 'older?--User: Shadowhiskillconey 15: 45. 16 Dec 2005 :::A: What kind of image are you talking about? Book covers, chapter illustrations are all completely legal to use w/o permission. --LordTBT 22:48, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: Should we use the present or past tense for articles?--Ember Nickel 23:05, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :A: I don't think it really matters. --LordTBT 06:55, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :A: Literature is always in the present tense! ^.^ --Nyctalo :A: This isn't literature though, it's a reference guide. --LordTBT 05:37, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::A: When writing about literature, though, the literature is always in present tense. Oliver Twist is a young orphan, not was a young orphan. But yes, when writing about the real events of the past, certainly use past tense. --Nyctalo Q:I think you should add another section to the main page stating stuff like the BJ bio, about Redwall and so on, instead of the Info paragraph thing. It'd look better. —Lonna Bowstripe :A:Lonna please click the About link on the main page. Or click Brian Jacques on the main page ;) --LordTBT 02:08, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Q:In the brian Jacques section sould you add a link the the biography at redwall.org?--[http://redwall.wikicities.com/wiki/User:Barkstripe barkstripe :A:This site is independently run by the ROC and Redwall fans. Thus just linking to Redwall.org is out of the question. It is not hard to write a bio of BJ. --LordTBT 05:07, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::k. Just wondering. ~barkstripe Q. After you finish a character bio, how do you put it into the specific categories? I tried the internal link thing, but it didn't work. :A: Just look at other character bios to see how the codes and tags works. It's generally something like Category:Rats etc. --LordTBT 07:37, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. I fixed what the other person did earlier. --LordTBT 23:40, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: Out of curiosity, what does Lord TBT stan' fer? --Shadowhiskillconey, 18: 33, 28 Dec 2005 :'T'rawn'b'''ull '''T'hickstripe --LordTBT 23:52, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Q. Is it okay to use images from the Redwall TV series for character articles? Tess Churchmouse currently has an image like that in her article. Cornflower 06:38, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) :In all honesty I don't know how this works legally. I know when it coms to book scans, as long as the illustrator is credited and it's not a full page scan, it's ok. But TV captures...not too sure. --LordTBT 20:04, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Copyright * There is nothing on Project:Copyrights. You should probably provide more information about the GFDL on that page, perhaps linking to Wikicities copyright page, otherwise people may have differing ideas over what their work can and cannot be used for. -- 02:58, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)